thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SirHandelFalcon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas Wooden Railway Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Water Tanker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jamesis5 (Talk) 01:05, February 28, 2011 Re: Boss Well, our founder has stopped editing, so he promoted me from admin to co-boss. So I am one of the two bosses(as of now), SPfan is the other. Jamesis5 01:19, February 28, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 :James,SPFan and I are the highest ranking individuals here. OrigamiAirEnforcer 02:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: You can if you like, I am busy here and on the TTTE wiki. It seems redundant to me. Jamesis5 02:46, February 28, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Re: BG I went to the theme designer and chose wordmark. Jamesis5 00:24, March 1, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 It is under My Tools. Jamesis5 00:28, March 1, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 IDK Jamesis5 00:32, March 1, 2011 (UTC)jamesis5 Re: NG Coaches I didn't recycle anything. I went out and bought to undecorated coach bodies that can be painted and used them. I would never tare apart a perfectly good model. Jamesis5 00:39, March 1, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Re: Logo I used the newest version of paint. I think it was '07. I coppied the pictures and pasted them in paint. And then arragned them I I liked them. Jamesis5 17:41, March 4, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 I don't know, my laptop is an Asus. You just buy microsoft paint from like Best Buy, or maybe target. Jamesis5 17:45, March 4, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Strike I am giving you a strike for insterting too much false information into several pages. Most of that is just opinion based an has nothing to back it. And Smudger was not released in 2003, he was released in 2009. 6 years after the year you said he was released. If you recive two more strikes, you will be banned for 2 weeks. And if you recieve three more strieks after your 2 week ban, you will be givien a one month ban. Jamesis5 17:58, March 4, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Unconfirmed information is not on the wiki. Especaily stuff like that. The original 199 had a flatish roof yes, but that really is not important. The Smudger model is a Chinese model. In China, hey sell a lot of the reject to the public. I have bought a few wooden models from China, more specificly Hong Kong, and they are nothing like the US models, they are a little more downgraded and have minor errors. I would suggest not getting snappy with me, it makes you look worse and may result in more strikes. Jamesis5 18:26, March 4, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 ﻿ Re: 199 Of course it is rare, anything from the 90s that is discontinued is said to be rare. The flat top is the 90s version of the model. Jamesis5 18:33, March 4, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 No, the flat top version was his original model and he kept the flat top until he was first discontinued. Jamesis5 18:41, March 4, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Re: Gallery What pictures do you want to add? If it is the German MIlk Tanker, sure, but if it is a personal owned model, we really don't need it. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 02:57, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5﻿ Re: Rusty That is not true. Check the year books. Rusty isn't in the 1994 Yearbook, but he is in the '95 yearbook. The year book is basicly the "'Bible' of Thomas Wooden Railroading". What it says, we go by. : P Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 01:40, March 23, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 : I've seen that. Still doesn't change it since there is no official confermation of Rusty in 1994. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 01:52, March 23, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 :: From what we know, Rusty was made in 1995. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 02:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Quamalamalam 23:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC)You misspelled Granpuff, it has no d. Your new signature Not trying to be demanding or rude, but can you change you signature from "Toot! Toot!" to like "Peep! Peep"? Since Sir Handel is not a mainline enginer, like James who has a Toot! Toot! whistle, and has a higher whistle than James. And Toot! Toot! Is kinda my thing, no one else has done it before.Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 02:14, March 26, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 : Yeah, that was a typo. Thanks for changing it. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 02:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 :: Look, I'll give you two options: :: 1) You change your signature from "Toot! Toot!" To something else like "Peep! Peep!" :: or :: 2) I'll change it for you :: I asked you nicely and you told me you'd change it to something else, but you have so if you don't change you signature to something else, I'll change it my self. Be creative and stop copying my every move! You already cloned this wiki! Now you need to steal my signature? I don't think so. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 11:49, March 31, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 ::: Here is the thing, you act like a five year old! You copy everyone. That's what five year olds do. They can't spell, and neither can you. And no, it is not in the rules, but I asked you nicely and if you do not change it by tomorrow, you won't be able to edit for a week. I don't joke. And I can ban you for spam, you've added impossible information to several pages and that would be my reason. I don't kid. Just change it and stop acting so immature. I asked you nicely and you did say you'd change it. But then you lied and say you never said it, when you did. I've asked you twice nicely and now I'm going to start taking action. Just change it. It isn't worth it. I can get you thrown off the TTTE wiki too........ Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 19:55, March 31, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 :::: :::: "Meh" is a word I, and many others, use when have a friendly conversation with their friends. Normally while texting. You would know, but you obviously don't text anyone. You are copying me face it! You don't have to have a whistle sound for you talk page! You could have a quote from Sir Handel, which is so much better! Oh, and it is in the rules now. So yes, if you don't change it, you broke a rule. Just change it. Is it really worth me owning you everytime you try and make a comeback? Just change it, it is a lot easier than being banned for a day-100 years, now isn't it? And yes, I make grammatical mistakes, but I always check over what I type befire I post it. I am will be in Honors English next year and my writing it very good, hence my improvements since I first came to the wiki. Just change it. It isn't that hard to do : P Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 20:33, March 31, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 ::::: That is not the same thing at all. Making a CLONE wiki that is identical to this one is not the same as PAYING FOR a "Pokemon Card". Copying my every move is not the same as buying a flat magnet Diesel. It is my ORIGINAL idea not a product made by another company. Sure I am some what flattered you are copying everything I do because it looks like you some what like me, but it gets old. In all honestly, I don't really care (waht) you do with your life, but find someone else to copy! Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 21:33, March 31, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 :::::: Not really, but who cares. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 22:47, March 31, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Hiya Hey, I didnt know you went here! Mr.Conductor 00:25, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Templetes No Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 00:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Re: A Question What exactly is this in regards to? OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:16, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Are you confusing me with that user? OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't really see the significance of it. Waymuu is a friend of mine and he happens to be featuring my channel as a courtesy. OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:33, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah... OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay. I'll ask. What are you talking about? OrigamiAirEnforcer 22:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::That? Really? You don't know the meaning of that word, do you? I am beginning to question your value to this wiki, when you obviously don't do research before posting. You accused me of being Waymuu, then you accused me of using foul langauge, and in neither case did you look into what you were talking about before posting. These incidents call into question your reliability to post accurate information. In addition, you have crossed James and myself previously. :::: ::::Are you really sure you want to do this? OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Eh, I'm still inclined to demonstrate that this is not something other users will want to repeat.... OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Copying an idea is never cool, and as I recall, James had it first--therefore his actions were justified. Because he was the one who originally thought of it, I must uphold his objections as legitimate. Is your current signature the one which is in dispute? OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:19, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Well, if that is the case, then I am going to have to ask you to comply with TWR Wiki Rule #7. You will need James' consent to attribute and use your "Toot! Toot!" signature, or you will have to remove it. You have until Saturday, May 28th, 2011 to get James' authorization. OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:36, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Text size and color is irrelevant. Content is key. I will try to direct James to your message. OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:41, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Still way too much commonality. OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Why aren't you just contacting James? :/ OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Right... OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay. OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :/ Oh you're leaving? Too bad! And I saw your little comments about being wrong. I got that information from the TTTE Wiki and when they removed that information off of their site, I took it off of here. If you have a problem with me, take it up with me. Don't go cowering to the other admins hoping to get them on your side. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 03:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Categorizing Hello SHF, please do not over do the categorizing, as it equates to spamming. Thanks. OrigamiAirEnforcer 02:02, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey man. how are things going? Hello Hello SirHandelFalcon. it's me, ThomasWoodenRailway13, how are things going? Duke (In elderly voice) Sir Handel! What have I told You about calling the Coaches Freight Cars?! jk, Just wanted to comment. ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13. Hey man, want to be friends? Just asking. A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 01:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC)ThomasWoodenRailwayFanA Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 01:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC) It's Okay, and thank you. Help Would you like to help me make episodes from the classic series on my new Thomas wiki. I am almost done with Season 1. But before editing jeck out the Rules and look at other episodes on the wiki to see how they are done.Thomas Sir Handel , December 15, 2011 Join My Wiki Please? Can you join my wiki? No one is on it yet and I really need help on it! Doctor Box 02:54, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Doctor Box Profile I like your new profile picture! It's the new CGI Sir Handel, right? Doctor Box 01:10, March 7, 2012 (UTC)Doctor Box